Inflatable devices are used in a variety of contexts where buoyancy or a cushioned support is needed, where space is limited, or portability is desired. For example, inflatable mattresses, cushions and other body Supports are used for applications such as camping, hospital bedding, and both occasional and everyday bedding in the home. Such inflatable devices have the additional advantage that the degree of inflation of the support can be adjusted to provide even support of an irregular object, such as a person. Other examples of inflatable devices include boats, rafts and other devices for use in the water where use of an inflatable device may benefit support, health, comfort, and safety.
Inflatable devices typically include valves for inflation and deflation of the devices. Valves used with inflatable devices may include self-sealing valves such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,621, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Inflatable devices may also include mechanisms, such as manually or electrically powered pumps, to aid in inflating and/or deflating the devices.